


vignettes of lovers past lives

by Parasite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: investigating a place filled with glitz and glamour, and so much illegal activity- Kyoko felt herself become wary of everyone around her. It is then does she notice this girl, and she felt her brain zone in. That's her. That is the person she was looking for.or the last thing Kyoko should have done is fall in love with who she assumed was the biggest suspect.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	vignettes of lovers past lives

She never bought into the idea of soulmates. It could just be because of her grandfather's teachings- it could just be the idea of what happened to her father and her mother. 

Or Kyoko just didn’t like the idea. It wasn’t even like she could buy into the idea anyway- marrying and all of that nonsense. She was working for an undercover detective agency- to marry when she was at the prime of her career when most people couldn’t even fathom what she was doing? Ludicrous. Glancing at the clock above her, she hurried up with her breakfast and headed out of her small apartment. Her morning muses were practically the only time where she got to think of stuff other than her work. She still didn’t know if she liked them or achieved not thinking about her work. 

The walk to her work was short- albeit a bit dodgy. In accordance to her own families wishes, it (the agency) was placed through various back alleys and other not so friendly places to hide the fact it was them. Detectives hidden among thieves was a common saying by her co-workers. 

The year was nineteen twenty-two and Kyoko was stationed in a terrible dirty city filled with crime and all she has done so far was do paperwork. 

When she pushed open the broken door into the cramped space of her workplace, Kyoko was met with a sight so disappointing it almost physically pained her. 

Aoi and Makoto were jumping up and down- waving their hands over their tongue. What is going on.....“They burned themselves making and then drinking coffee.” A voice supplied, belonging to the one and only Togami. 

She shook her head. Of course.

She sat down at her desk, pulling out various paperwork and files. Kyoko yearned for a case terribly. And a good one at that- not one of those various dinky cases about people sneaking banned things into the city. An actual murder case that would actually interest the girl for once. Just give her something challenging, please!

Byakuya sat down in the desk across in front of her, propping his feet up, the just shined loafers sparkling from the tiny shaking yellow light floating above them. 

“You seem bored, Kyoko.” He supplied, twirling a pencil in his hands. 

“I am bored, how considerate of you for noticing, Byakuya.” 

He reached over to her desk, dropping a medium-ish stack of papers on top of what she was already working on. Its brown folder had a simple stamp on it - Palace Case. Former Byakuya. Current Kyoko. 

“Have that then. Enjoy it, because I certainly wasn’t.”   
  


She gingerly opened up the folder, its notes spilling out. Picking one up, Kyoko saw loopy handwriting practically overtaking the yellowing paper. 

_ Meeting at the palace tomorrow at dusk. The girls are meant to be there but it is unknown whether or not many will come. Please bring money. Drinks and supper will be provided.  _

_ Xoxo _

Kyoko looked up at the blonde. 

“Really? A drinking bust? This isn’t my ideal thing, you can keep it to yourself Byakuya.”

“If I could, I would. But look deeper into those notes.” He rapped his knuckles on her shaky desk, his own interesting (stupid and pretentious) way of announcing he was leaving the premise. 

She flipped through a couple of official documents that she would read later before coming across another handwritten note. 

_ How many times do I have to say it? No men allowed at the palace unless they are on the list. AND DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT PRACTICALLY NO MEN ARE ON THE DAMN LIST UNLESS I PERSONALLY INVITE THEM. you know that they can’t keep any secrets  _

_ xoxo _

The handwriting here was the same from before- albeit it got messy as the message went into all capital letters. 

Byakuya couldn’t handle the case because he wasn’t on this supposed list. 

Ha, that should check his massive ego for once. 

Kyoko looked through the pile of paper to find the newest updated case file. 

The Palace, a mansion filled with women who live to party and drink and gamble. However- there have been reports of people going missing. One of those people found missing was later found dead. A girl by the name Hiyoko Saionji. She was the biggest reason why this case was given to Togami - both families were pretty important in their respective circles.

Her brows furrowed. Parties- especially ones filled to the brim with alcohol can lead to violence. But so many reports of people missing? Would a bunch of drunk women really be involved in something like this? Most of these places exist just to get past stupid laws and to let people let loose and liven a little.

Little knowledge of those who run these parties exist, according to the many notes. Her brows furrowed. 

Her intuition was telling her it wasn’t the women who were the reasons why people were going missing- it was whoever was running the damn place. 

She started to get up when her back hit someone standing up behind her. 

“Kyoko!!! Isn’t this exciting? You get to dress up all pretty and go to this huge mansion and you get to wear a pretty dress that you don't even have to pay for and-” Aoi was rambling, her words often a mash of whatever thoughts she can actually put out as her mind ran faster then an olympian. 

“Aoi,”

“I asked to go with you of course, but Togami said no, which sucked of course but I understand you are more suited for this and all-”

“Aoi,”

“Where are you gonna get the dress? What color? I know you don’t really have an eye for these things-”

“Aoi!” 

The other girl stopped her rambly words, staring at Kyoko with wide eyes. 

“Yes?”

“You want to help me find a dress?” 

The other girl grinned and tugged on Kyoko’s hand.

``

She stared at herself in the mirror, the meticulous curls oddly framing her face, the pearls hanging low and heavy, the purple beaded dress swishing at her knees. Her makeup was done by herself- with the help of Aoi of course. 

Her feet were already starting to hurt, and the nylons swishing at her thighs were itchy and sweaty.. In general, she was not enjoying this. But Kyoko was pulling through- for a good case.

For a good mystery. 


End file.
